


Бабочки-однодневки

by ErnstWolff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014, Angst, Endverse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErnstWolff/pseuds/ErnstWolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль приходит к Дину, зная, что просит многого. Но наркотики делают его смелым и слишком откровенным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бабочки-однодневки

Сначала раздался стук в дверь. Решив не обращать на него внимания, Дин притянул поближе к себе сидящую у него на коленях брюнетку. Она оглянулась назад, проверяя, заперлись ли они на замок, и, удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, снова повернулась к Дину, стягивая через голову обтягивающий топик. Обхватив ладонями лицо Винчестера, она смачно поцеловала его. Пусть даже Дин Винчестер не самый верный мужчина в лагере, но самый красивый – это точно.  
  
Затем звук повторился, став более настойчивым, и дверь дернулась, словно её кто-то упорно пытался открыть, не обращая внимания на замок.  
  
\- Забей, - Дин оторвался от губ девушки, заерзавшей у него на коленях. – У меня есть право хоть на час в день перестать быть для всех нянькой.  
  
Положив ладони на её круглую попку, Дин жадно поцеловал изящную шею брюнетки, чувствуя, как она крепче схватила его за плечи, впиваясь ногтями. Ей-богу, если бы в лагерь явился сам Люцифер, Дин бы не прервался. Он урвал бы хоть пятнадцать минут, но закончил начатое.   
  
Но его весьма настойчивым посетителем оказался совсем не Сатана.   
  
\- Дин, - из-за двери донесся голос Кастиэля. – Открой, я знаю, что ты здесь. Это важно.  
  
\- Черт побери! – рявкнул Дин, спихивая девушку с коленей на кровать и поднимаясь на ноги. Застегнуть ширинку он даже не потрудился. Брюнетка, нахмурившись, проследила за тем, как Винчестер, подойдя к двери, оперся плечом на косяк. – Чего тебе?  
  
\- Открой, - упрямо повторил Кас, - не заставляй меня вышибать дверь.  
  
\- У тебя сил не хватит, - фыркнул Дин, всё же возясь с замком и приоткрывая дверь.   
  
Кас незамедлительно проскользнул в образовавшуюся щель, с силой рванувшись вперед. Он затуманенным взором глянул на Дина, затем перевел взгляд на девушку.  
  
\- О, Джейн, - беззаботно произнес он, - подожди снаружи, у меня есть дело к нашему бесстрашному лидеру.  
  
\- Кас, вообще-то я занят.  
  
\- Я заметил, - Кастиэль красноречиво опустил взгляд вниз. Расстегнутая ширинка позволяла увидеть светлую ткань нижнего белья и полувставший член. – Мне нужна твоя помощь.   
  
\- Какая? – тоскливо спросил Дин, понимая, что просто так отвязаться от ангела не удастся. – Иди, займись чем-нибудь, проведи своим девчонкам внеплановую лекцию о силе любви, а?  
  
\- Нет, - Кас закрыл глаза. – Мне сможешь помочь только ты.   
  
Вздохнув, Дин повернулся к девушке.  
  
\- Слушай… эээ…  
  
\- Джейн, - подсказал Кас.  
  
\- Я и сам знаю, - огрызнулся Дин. – Джейн, зайди попозже.  
  
Прищурившись, брюнетка молча надела топик обратно и прошла мимо Дина, слегка толкнув его плечом. Когда дверь за ней закрылась, Дин обернулся к Кастиэлю, который уже прошел к кровати, развалившись на ней.  
  
\- Ну, что случилось? – Дин устало посмотрел на своего потерявшего крылья ангела. – Чего тебе понадобилось? Опять беспричинная ревность взыграла?  
  
Дин сел на край кровати.  
  
\- Ложись рядом, - предложил Кастиэль, - расскажу.  
  
\- Нет уж, - пробормотал Дин, вспоминая, чем закончились в прошлый раз подобные возлежания друг рядом с другом. Ладно хоть в этот раз они трезвые…  
  
\- Ложись, - упрямо повторил Кас, приподнимаясь и надавливая на грудь Дина. Сдавшись, Винчестер опустился на спину. - У меня в груди дыра, - заговорил после недолгого молчания Кастиэль. – Мне нужно подождать, пока она затянется. Рядом с тобой это произойдет быстрее, а долго я с ней не протяну.  
  
\- Ты опять обкурился? – Дин поморщился.  
  
\- В общем, да, - Кас кивнул. – Ты же знаешь…  
  
\- Ладно, черт с тобой, - вздохнул Дин, - всё равно эта… Джейн на меня обиделась и сегодня вряд ли вернется.  
  
\- Тебе она нравится? – Кас приподнялся на локте, с интересом следя за Дином.  
  
\- Она симпатичная, - рассеянно ответил Дин. – Можно сказать, что она смогла бы на сегодняшний вечер забить мою дыру в груди.  
  
\- Бабочки-однодневки в постели Дина Винчестера, - пробормотал Кастиэль, кладя руку на грудь своего человека. – Прилетают, сгорают в твоих лучах, оказываются выброшенными.  
  
\- Иди к черту. И руку убери.  
  
\- Уверен? – проигнорировав приказ Дина, Кас быстро провел ладонью вниз, останавливаясь на пахе. – У тебя обломался секс, помощь не нужна?  
  
Дин резко схватил руку Кастиэля за запястье, отдергивая её. Хватит и того, что этот ангел (уже не ангел, не стоит забывать об этом) перестал различать границы личного пространства. Как будто не понимает, что иногда сопротивляться его прикосновениям сложно. Не стоит провоцировать людей, если не можешь сам подумать о последствиях.  
  
\- Тебе понравилось в прошлый раз, - грустно произнес Кас, не делая попыток вырвать запястье из железной хватки Дина. Он внимательно посмотрел на него, встречаясь с острым взглядом зеленых глаз. – Почему ты стал меня избегать? Я до сих пор чего-то не понимаю?  
  
Дин почувствовал себя так, как будто он снова вернулся в 2009. Прошло два с половиной года, Кас изменился до неузнаваемости, но иногда ухитряется что-то спросить таким тоном, что начинает казаться, что он прежний. Как сейчас, например. Это заставляет чувствовать больше, чем нужно, заставляет что-то в груди болезненно ныть и сжиматься.  
  
\- Это я не понимаю, - пробормотал Дин, - чего ты хочешь? Ладно тот раз, - воспоминания болезненно царапнули, пробуждая забытую эйфорию от близости. Черт, тогда даже сердце, кажется, пропускало удары от возбуждения. – Мы оба были пьяными, мало соображали…  
  
\- Я прекрасно всё осознавал, - тихо произнес Кас. – И опустился перед тобой на колени не от того, что меня толкал на это алкоголь. А что чувствовал ты? Понимал, что перед тобой я, или думал, что очередная девчонка?  
  
Дин почувствовал, что к щекам прилила кровь. Он закрыл глаза, отстраненно замечая, что он до сих пор сжимает запястье Каса, а тот даже не пискнет, не напомнит об этом… на бледной коже наутро проступят синяки от пальцев Дина. Он слегка ослабил хватку, а спустя пару мгновений и вовсе отпустил Кастиэля, положив ладонь вдоль тела словно по стойке «смирно». Рука Каса вернулась на грудь человека.  
  
\- Конечно, я понимал, что это ты, - наконец-то ответил Дин.  
  
\- Ты покраснел, - Кас скрестил пальцы, положив их на грудь Дина и опустил лицо сверху. Он задумчиво уставился перед собой. – Тебе было хорошо, Дин… забивал пустоту на один вечер? Так же, как с остальными?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты меня избегаешь? – прошептал Кас. Он прижимался к боку Дина, но как-то неуверенно, как будто ожидая, что его бесстрашный лидер в любой момент встанет и уйдет, оставив разговор повисшим в воздухе.  
  
\- Господи, Кас… я же тебе сказал. Мы были пьяны. И я не понимаю, зачем ты пытаешься зажать меня где-нибудь последние полгода. Я уже смирился с тем, что ты иногда приходишь и спишь со мной в одной кровати, - Дин замолчал. Он чуть вздрогнул, вспоминая, как они спали, прижимаясь друг к другу спинами. Дин перетягивал одеяло на себя, а Кас не отнимал его, хотя и мерз. – Но чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я спал с тобой? Отношений? Чего, Кас?  
  
\- Я просто хочу тебя, - Кастиэль легким касанием провел ладонью по ребрам Дина. Извернувшись, он мягко поцеловал его в подбородок. – Я ничего не требую. Просто я думаю, что… если тебе со мной было хорошо… ты мог бы быть со мной. Не сопротивляться себе.   
  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне отношения? – нервный смешок. Самым разумным было бы сейчас уйти, предложив Касу проветриться от наркотиков, но сил встать сейчас, скинув с себя этого несчастного не-ангела, совершенно нет.  
  
\- Не знаю. Называй как хочешь. Я просто хотел бы быть вместе.  
  
Дин вздохнул, хмурясь. Может быть, Кас сейчас пытается сказать, что он хочет простой человеческой любви и нежности, но не понимает этого? Его привязанность становилась всё более явной, и Дин не был слепым. Пару раз девчонки хихикали и говорили, что Кастиэль на него таращится так, словно влюбился. Один раз Чак попросил Дина быть полегче с Касом, но никак не пояснил свои слова, оставив Винчестера в одиночестве материться себе под нос.  
  
\- Кас, - наконец-то произнес Дин, - если ты не заметил, у нас война. Я могу умереть в любую вылазку. С кем ты тогда будешь вместе?  
  
\- Ты не умрешь, - уверенно произнес Кастиэль. Он обхватил одной рукой Дина за талию, лег щекой на его грудь. – И никто из тех, кто любит друг друга, не думают об этом. Они наслаждаются минутами, проведенными рядом, вот и все. Я прошу многого, Дин, я знаю… - Кас поцеловал Дина в грудь через ткань футболки. – Я всегда становлюсь смелым и разговорчивым, когда переборщу с наркотиками…   
  
Под конец фразы голос Кастиэля стал совсем невнятным, и, не встречая сопротивления со стороны Дина, он прижимался к нему все настойчивее, стискивая талию пальцами. Он проводил носом по груди Винчестера, по вороту футболки, глубоко вдыхая его запах. Когда губы Каса коснулись шеи Дина, он неуверенно положил руку ему на голову, слегка проводя пальцами по мягким волосам.  
  
\- Не представляешь, как хочу тебя, - подняв голову, прошептал Кастиэль. Завозившись, он забрался на Дина сверху, стискивая в пальцах его бока. Его глаза были влажными, и, скосив на него взгляд, Дин облизал губы, соображая, как оттянуть время.  
  
Один бог знает, как он скучал по тому вечеру в компании Каса. Он не признавался в этом даже себе, прекрасно понимая, что все произошедшее неправильно. Кастиэль наверняка любил его, не мог не любить, и хотел того же в ответ. Но Дин не мог дать ему этого. В нем умерли все теплые чувства, он мог только искать компанию на одну ночь, удовлетворяя потребность в сексе.  
  
Когда Кас полез со своими пьяными поцелуями, Дин только прижимал его к себе крепче. Ему показалось, что он переживает что-то новое, как будто он снова может быть влюблен. Ухватившись за это чувство, Дин позволял ему делать всё, что захочется, но, достигнув оргазма, он понял, что спутал обычную пьяную похоть с чем-то светлым.  
  
Если бы на месте Кастиэля был кто-то другой, Дин вряд ли бы задумался о неправильности. О том, что он обманывает человека, влюбленного в него. Он бы просто принимал чужой огонь.  
  
Но ведь это был Кас.  
  
Губы Кастиэля сомкнулись на мочке уха Дина, и он закусил губу. Рука машинально легла на поясницу Каса, прижимая его ближе.   
  
Господи, зачем он позволил Касу сейчас оказаться так близко. Он уже не сможет его оттолкнуть, ни за что не сможет. В груди защемило, и где-то в горле опять рождалось то чувство, которое в прошлый раз так обнадежило Дина. Он словно снова становился живым от этих ласк. Сотни женщин точно так же прижимались к нему, но ни одна не вызывала подобных ощущений.  
  
\- Дин, - выдохнул Кас, перенося губы на висок человека, - Дин…  
  
Дин закрыл глаза. Пусть все идет к черту. Он потом придумает, как смотреть в глаза Каса и как его избегать. А, может быть, Кас успокоится, удовлетворившись близостью, и вернется к своим оргиям.  
  
\- Иди сюда, - прошептал Дин, сжимая в пальцах волосы Каса и притягивая его к себе. Мигом поняв желание своего человека, Кастиэль прикоснулся к его губам своими, закрыв глаза.  
  
Пальцы Каса расслабились, и он скользнул ладонями вверх, слегка щекоча прикосновениями бока Дина. Его руки мягко огладили шею Дина и остановились на лице, взяв его в ладони. Кастиэль нежно сжимал губы человека своими, проводя по ним языком, и Дин, не выдержав, углубил поцелуй, удовлетворенно услышав сдавленный вдох Каса. Он почти забыл, как это – чувствовать, как Кастиэль задыхается, открывая рот для Дина, жмурится, отдаваясь ощущениям.  
  
Отстранившись, Дин прижался лбом ко лбу Каса, прикрывая глаза.  
  
\- Я тебя не раздавил? – прошептал Кастиэль, ставя руки на локти по обе стороны от головы Дина.  
  
\- Ты легкий, - улыбнулся Дин. – Перевернись…  
  
Кастиэль быстро выполнил его просьбу, устраиваясь на Дине. Винчестер чуть подтянул его повыше за тазовые кости, так, чтобы его член лежал между ягодиц Каса. Он вспомнил, что тогда, в прошлый раз, Кастиэль сбежал, словно испугавшись чего-то, так и не кончив. Впрочем, это наверняка вина Дина – получив свое, он почти забыл о Касе и, закрыв глаза, лишь пытался отдышаться, даже не прикасаясь к Кастиэлю, не пытаясь его поцеловать или обнять.  
  
Прикоснувшись губами к плечу Каса, Дин провел ладонью сверху вниз от его плеча до паха, погладив напряженный член через ткань штанов. И почему это не было странным – ласкать другого мужчину?.. Дин предпочел об этом не задумываться. В конце концов, это не кто-то чужой… Это Кас. Дин сжал его член, удивляясь новому ощущению – такой горячий и крепкий… Кастиэль шумно выдохнул, сжимая пальцы в кулаки. Не зная, куда деть руки, он прижал их к бедрам Дина.  
  
Легко целуя шею Каса, Дин скользнул ладонью под резинку его свободных штанов; мешавшие тугие боксеры он стянул вниз. Другой рукой Дин обхватил Кастиэля за грудь, прижимая к себе, прежде чем дотронуться до его члена. Всхлипнув, Кас изогнулся, а Дин удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Он был уверен, что Кастиэль почувствовал его улыбку. Двигая рукой, Дин почувствовал, что сердце у него колотится в бешеном ритме от звуков, которые издает Кас. Чуть слышные стоны, рваное дыхание… Кастиэль сводил его с ума, извиваясь от его прикосновений и подаваясь бедрами навстречу.  
  
Черт, сколько Кас об этом думал?.. Он демонстрировал свою заинтересованность лишь последние полгода… а что, если раньше он ещё сколько-то времени её скрывал?..  
  
\- Боже, Дин, - Кас дернулся особенно резко. – Я почти…  
  
\- Я сам почти, - пробормотал Дин, замедляя движения. Его болезненно вставший член упирался в ягодицы Каса, и, как бы Кастиэль не вжимался в него, этого всё же было недостаточно.  
  
Кас тяжело дышал, и его чуть трясло. Палец Дина медленно обвел головку его члена, прикасаясь к расщелинке сверху, а потом его ладонь вновь резко возобновила движения в прежнем темпе, и с губ Кастиэля сорвался громкий стон. Дин крепче прижал его к себе, и Кас, словно ему только этого и не хватало, тут же кончил, обессилено обмякая. Он расслабился, тряпичной куклой развалившись на Дине. Его как будто разом покинули все силы.  
  
Дин вытащил руку из штанов Кастиэля, вытирая ладонь о них же, решив, что теперь эти шмотки все равно придется стирать. Чуть приподняв бедра, он напомнил Касу о своей эрекции.  
  
\- Дай мне ещё минуту… пожалуйста, - прошептал Кастиэль. Он поймал руку Дина, сжав в ладонях, и Винчестер не стал её вырывать. Хотя в последние полгода, когда Кас пытался проделать подобное, он сразу же пресекал эти попытки… теперь он и сам не понимал, зачем. Все равно их никто не видел, а держать Каса за руку отчего-то приятно.  
  
Завозившись, Кастиэль как будто нарочно вжимался в член Дина, дразня его, жадно ловя чувственные тихие постанывания. Отпустив его руку, Кас сел на бедра Дина, согнув ноги в коленях, и обернулся, хитро улыбаясь. Изящно двинувшись, он вырвал у Дина ещё один стон. Но, словно ему надоела эта игра, Кастиэль сразу же поднялся, разворачиваясь, и сел между ног Дина. Нахмурившись, как будто что-то ему не понравилось, он задрал футболку Винчестера к подмышкам, с удовлетворением проводя ладонью по его коже. Добравшись до ширинки, Кастиэль расстегнул её, стягивая джинсы вниз вместе с бельем. Замерев, он поднял голову, прошептав:  
  
\- Может быть, ты хочешь?.. Ну, понимаешь, - Кас неожиданно смутился.  
  
\- У тебя был опыт с мужчинами? – нахмурился Дин. Если Кас сейчас предлагает трахнуть его задницу, то, может, в его оргиях участвовали не только девушки…  
  
\- Никогда, - Кастиэль внимательно смотрел на человека, и из-за расширенных зрачков его глаза казались просто огромными.  
  
\- Тогда не хочу, - Дин облегченно выдохнул. Черт, он сам не знал, почему испытывает облегчение, узнав, что Каса не интересуют другие мужчины.  
  
Склонившись, Кастиэль обхватил тазовые кости Дина пальцами и лизнул его член снизу вверх. Обхватив головку губами, он обвел её языком и скользнул вниз. Дин с трудом удержался, чтобы не податься бедрами навстречу. Кас брал только наполовину, и, наверно, лишние движения Дина спровоцировали бы у него рвотный рефлекс…   
  
Дин понял, что он все же обрадовался, узнав, что у Кастиэля не было мужчин, хотя со стороны могло показаться, что ему все равно, с кем спать. Кас сосал неумело, в прошлый раз из-за алкоголя этого не замечалось, а может, не запомнилось, но он, определенно, очень старался. Начав помогать себе одной рукой, он прикрыл глаза, сосредоточенно двигая склоненной головой, и Дин приподнялся на локтях, чтобы видеть все. Протянув ладонь, он мягко погладил Кастиэля по затылку, но тот ускорил темп, явно приноровившись, и начал сжимать губы сильнее.   
  
Вновь откинувшись назад, Дин понял, что ему осталось немного. Держа ладонь на голове Каса, Дин изогнулся, прикусывая губу и чуть поскуливая. Кастиэль принял всё, проглатывая, и подтянул джинсы человека вверх, осторожно их застегивая. Подползя вверх, он лег рядом с Дином, устроив голову на его груди.  
  
\- Мне уйти? Как в прошлый раз? – тихо спросил он.  
  
Дин молча обдумывал, что ответить. На этот раз что-то было по-другому. Ему нравилось, как Кастиэль извивался от его прикосновений, ему понравилось целовать его. Ему нравился, в конце концов, его рот.  
  
\- Нет, - вздохнул Дин, - но, ты знаешь, «быть вместе» я тебе не обещаю.  
  
\- Я знаю, - Кастиэль провел рукой по плечу Дина, спускаясь к ладони и сжимая её. – Обещаю, что больше не буду к тебе приставать. Хотя кому я вру…  
  
Дин молча слушал Каса, не зная, что ответить.   
  
Кастиэль верно назвал сегодня девушек бабочками-однодневками; Дин мог любить кого-то полчаса, может быть, час, но не больше. Он разучился любить. И Кас это знает.  
  
\- Оставайся таким же бесстрашным лидером, - прошептал Кастиэль, - не давай дыре в груди разрастись и поглотить тебя.  
  
Кас слез с кровати, неловко поправляя штаны и приглаживая ладонью волосы. Наклонившись, он поцеловал Дина в щеку. Положив руку ему на шею, Дин уперся лбом в его лоб. Ему все ещё было тепло от близости с Кастиэлем, и, может быть, он мог бы его любить… но не сейчас. Не во время войны.  
  
\- Ты тоже, - произнес он, отпуская Каса.  
  
\- Ага, - Кастиэль отвернулся, и, когда он заговорил, уже взявшись за ручку двери, Дину показалось, что его голос чуть изменился: - Меня она уже давно поглотила.  
  
Дверь закрылась. Дин, перекатившись на живот, уткнулся лицом в подушку.  
  
Может быть, он в чем-то неправ. Если раньше он отталкивал Каса, зная, что делает это для его же блага, то теперь он запутался. Все стало ещё сложнее.


End file.
